


Forbidden Fruit

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: An angel, a demon, and a cherry cordial.





	Forbidden Fruit

Crowley approached Aziraphale, holding a cherry cordial, the last remnant of the box he had just devoured.

“Angel?”

Aziraphale didn’t look up from his copy of “ _On the Revolution of the Heavenly Spheres_.”

“Hmm?”

“I saved the last one for you.” He offered him the sweet, which Aziraphale ignored and turned a page in his book.

"That's kind of you, dear, but no thanks. I don’t really care for sweets.”

“Says the one who ate two eclairs at tea…”

Aziraphale finally looked up from his book and sighed. “Because it was tea.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Besides,” Aziraphale continued, “those cherry cordials are sinful.”

A full-fledged smile was on Crowley’s face now and he carefully pulled the book out of his hands and straddled the angel’s lap.

Aziraphale licked his bottom lip and looked up at his tempter, who has holding the sweet gingerly with a forefinger and thumb.

He removed his dark glasses and willed them away along with Aziraphale’s readers. 

 “When have  _you,”_ he purred, “ever passed up anything sinful?”

Aziraphale gazed into Crowley’s beguiling, golden eyes and then glanced at the cordial, its chocolate melting onto the tips of his fingers. He smirked. “Get thee behind me…”

Crowley giggled. “Isn’t that what I did last night?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed. “You depraved charmer.” He couldn’t hide his grin, though.

“You flatter me, angel.”

Crowley bit into the cordial and held the sweet in his mouth.

He leaned into Aziraphale, who willingly opened his mouth and swallowed his kiss.

 


End file.
